


The disheartenment of the young.

by suremiku (orphan_account)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, Depravity!Aladdin, slight mention of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al-Tharmen would do anything to get their hands on a powerful source of magic, and would be especially delighted if it meant taking away the worlds last hope of survival. Their last glint of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The disheartenment of the young.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend kuro's birthday, please do not repost this anywhere!

"Word travels fast, even in this turbulent times. Will you get out of bed, or are you staying in again...?” He doesn't answer, no whispers, not a sound comes from the little boy locked in on the other side of the door. He's certain the one on the other side, no matter how caring, has come to admit that he won't be coming out anytime soon. The boy wondered if he was close to giving up.

He hoped.  

He rolled to his side, looking out the window. Aladdin could clearly see the suns position, but he still wondered exactly what time it was. It had been a long time since he locked himself away, afraid of his own hands and what they were capable of doing. Time passed, as did the days and as of late, he had lost track of the date. 

Aladdin pressed his face into his pillows, pulling the blankets over his head. Deep down he knew he'd have to face everyone and explain as to why he'd pushed himself away and isolated himself. He knew that they'd only question him and fret over him, which was the last thing he wanted anyone to ever do. 

The boys mind traveled back to the first moments of his self-brought isolation. Thinking back to it, the last person he truly spoke to was Judal, the Magi from Kou. Aladdin wasn't the biggest fan of the man but it wasn't like he hated or disliked him, he just never got along well with him. 

Alibaba, his longtime friend had gotten hurt in a mishap, for some reason his very own magic had been the cause of Alibabas injury. They hadn't let Aladdin visit Alibaba, for reasons he didn't quite get. He wasn't stupid nor blind, he could see the fear in their eyes, as if they were afraid he would attack them too. They said Alibaba would be fine, so why couldn't he see him?

That night Judal had appeared to sneer and to tease him for his failure. 

"I saw your friend, looks like you did a real number on him. His skin was all blistered and puffy-" Judal had trailed off at the look the boy gave him. There must've been something in his gaze that made the man slow down. "Didn't know you would be capable of burning your very own chosen king." he laughed a little. 

Aladdin shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. "It was an accident!" he shouted, suddenly unaware of his surroundings except for the pure rage flitting through his veins. "I would never seek to purposefully harm Alibaba, or anyone!" Aladdin defended himself, staring intently at Judal, who only began to laugh at his words. 

“You misunderstand, boy. What happened today was no accident.. no. Everything that happened was according to plan, today is the start of a new you.” Judal said through his giggles. Aladdin can only feel more rage run through his tiny frame, unaware of his fists clenching at his side. "Don't give me that 'I would never hurt anyone' bullshit, you want to do me harm right now, I can see it. How very uncharacteristic of you, heh." 

He caught himself, forcing his body to relax though his eyes still flared with some form of anger. Aladdin breathed in deeply, what exactly did he mean by that?

"Oh but I can't stay long, you know how Sinbad feels about me hanging around you. Our paths will cross again very soon, but in a different light. I hope you're ready." 

Those were the last words he heard the Magi say before he disappeared into the night. Aladdin sat up, and rubbed his eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't have let the older man get to me like that_ , Aladdin mused. Suddenly with a great burst of determination, Aladdin got out of bed and made over to the door. He was going to find the others and make it up to everyone for disappearing as he did.

That determination was short lived as he paused in front of the door, eyes widening. What if none of them wanted to talk to him? What if they all despised him for what had happened to Alibaba? Suddenly seeing everyone's faces seemed to be like the least favorable thing to do, hiding in his room for as long as he did was an act of cowardice. 

Aladdin pulled his hands up to his chest, clasping them in one another. How could he let them know now what he had done? What had happened to him? A sad smile creased his lips as despair filled his heart, and in the corners of his vision he saw black objects floating, like butterflies. 

_Black...?_

"How foolish I was..." Aladdin turned around, back now facing the door. "So this is what you meant, huh? A new me...?" Aladdin looked at his hands, the Rukh around him didn't seem to be happy, slowly darkening in hue until they turned a black colour. 

Aladdin slipped to his knees on the ground, putting his arms in front of him to help support his upper body. 

_I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry that I failed._


End file.
